starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Daggoth
Did he merge or not? "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." Metzen - Daggoth is dead, along with the rest of the cerebrates. Kerrigan is the sole power behind the Swarm now. It’s possible that Daggoth could not sustain himself without the Overmind and other cerebrates to power him. We’ve suggested before that the Overmind and its cerebrates were symbiotically linked. The cerebrates were not designed to exist without their creator. That’s a partial reason behind the cerebrates’ merging into a new, singular Overmind during the early events of Brood War. No, he didnt. PsiSeveredHead 02:16, 31 December 2007 (UTC) The article says that Daggoth took control of about half the Zerg broods. But these quotes suggests otherwise: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." "The UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind, and now control most of the Zerg Broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help. Seems to me that Daggoth controlled more Zerg than Kerrigan, even if just slightly more, even after the temple activation on Shakuras. Darthdyas 21:55, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Inspiration for Daggoth's name? Dagoth is the name of a demonic foe in the Dr. Strange comics, a villain in some Conan movies, and a villain in the Morrowwind series of computer games. I don't know if any of them are good enough to go into a trivia/notes section, though. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:20, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Daggoth's Brood in SCII In some of Evolutionary mission, player take control of some Daggoth remants brood. Did someone know how this brood is named and on which planet have a hive cluster? 15:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Probably the Tiamat Brood, but it is not identified as such in Heart of the Swarm. Making matters worse, Daggoth probably controlled multiple broods in the Brood War. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Huh? I could swear it was labeled as the Tiamat Brood. I remember thinking it was nice to see them again, but wondering why they weren't red. But while it may warrent a look at the mission again, it's kind of a moot point. Daggoth's confirmed to be deceased, stands to reason that elements of his brood would go feral. If the T-brood does indeed exist, it's info only relevant to the brood itself.--Hawki (talk) 21:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I think in HotS the Brood don't have named because the "Tiamat Brood" was the name given by Terran, Tiamat is a mytological creature, so unknown by Zergs, never a Zerg said the name of a Brood, but said "Zasz's Brood/Sons/Broodlings, ecc..." same things with Brood Mothers, in game they are called "Zagara's Brood" but maybe the Terrans call her Brood in other way, this because I think the Terran don't know the existence of Brood Mothers, maybe the Protoss yes (because they killed Nafash), but the Terran I doubt, so Zagara's Brood's name for Terran can be "Cerberus' Brood" (I invented the name for made a exple) but the Zerg don't know this name, so in HotS Abathus said "Daggoth's Brood" because he and the others don't know the name "Tiamat Brood"--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 01:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I disagree with you. When Zasz is killed, Daggoth said that the Cerebrate(Player) must destroy the Garm Brood --EthelioNeR 15:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) No, Daggoth called "Zasz's Brood" and "Rampaging Brood" but not "Garm Brood" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAJfsoviEqo--[[User:PRISON KEEPER|PRISON KEEPER]] (talk) 18:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I just replayed the Hydralisk Evolution mission. The zerg are only called "feral zerg" and "enraged feral zerg" although it's obviously supposed to be the Tiamat Brood (since they refer to Daggoth's brood and not one of his broods. In StarCraft II, Blizzard often didn't use names that would be unfamiliar to new players. Fenix was mentioned only once, for instance, the term UED was only used once (preferring "government of Earth") and so forth. It's not surprising they didn't mention Tiamat; quite frankly I'm surprised they mentioned Daggoth. I suspect lots of older players are familiar with Daggoth but wouldn't recognize the term "Tiamat Brood". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:26, August 30, 2013 (UTC) In this case, i'm not suprised then. Tiamat Brood have Hunter Killer's - Elite Hydralisk, so who can evolve Hydralisk better than Tiamat Brood? --EthelioNeR 10:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actor? Wikipedia seems to claim Micky Neilson voiced him (apparently using the same reference for Bill Roper + Zasz), but there doesn't appear to be anything else supporting that. --Theroux (talk) 03:44, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :We need a hard source, especially with voice actors anymore after we've found most online sources have made up who did what. Sadly all SC1 shows us is the list of voice actors, and not who the voice actors actually were. --Subsourian (talk) 16:15, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I did ask Neilson on Twitter and he denies voicing Daggoth, instead saying he was a Terran in a cinematic. I do think these emails/interviews/etc are a good idea for now with so little evidence available, even if their memories may not be perfect. --Theroux (talk) 07:11, October 17, 2019 (UTC)